Nerak
Nerak is the Marshal of the 4th Company. Counted amongst the most talented psykers in the chapter and having distinguished himself as a weaver, Nerak plots the intricate downfall of the enemy, leading inscrutable campaigns of espionage long before the vanguard is deployed. Biography During the patrol of the Knights Vigilant across the sector of Gradus Prime in Segmentum Pacificus after being informed of different chaos warbands raiding planets the Knights Vigilant wouldn't take much till they could find these warbands and purge them in the name of the God Emperor while moving in the cold depth of space near the planet known as Gradus A3QA a planet that normally wouldn't bring much attention as it was a barren toxic wasteland the thing that got the eyes of the ever so vigilant knights was different above the planet itself seemly a nova class friget of an unknown chapter was being attacked by one of the warbands the chapter quickly respond with opening fire and taking the eyes of the warband off the friget while a squad of marines lead by Serbanoiu the first company champion to search the friget the after getting on the friget the squad shortly after understood this was not a ship belonging to a loyal company but a raided one this was soon proven by the bodies of dead Thousand Sons and Emperor's Children marines the squad then found out what happened to the remaining thousand sons while heading towards the command deck of the ship Serbanoiu saw the leader of the Emperor's children taunting over the two left thousand sons the 1st company squad soon witness the powers of the Emperor's children blade as it did a short cut on one of the thousand sons sorcerers only for shortly after for him to drop down in screams of agony to die after wards in a pool of blood witnessing this the champion of the first give the order as they entered the room and opend fired most the emperor's children were killed but still some managed to take cover one of these survivors was the leader of the warband who Serbanoiu charge directly for the battle was fast as sparks of light and sounds of metal hitting one each other could be heard almost across the whole ship two skilled swordsmen both knowing of how to use the weapon of their choice and both fast to adapt to each other but the one advantage the warband leader had over the mighty champion of the first was that he just needed one cut soon after the warband leader would sacrifice his one hand to just get that opening against the champion only to be attacked by a psyker stunning him for a second after wards the warband leader saw the face of the one who doomed him it was the thousand sons sorcerer the one he so left to live and witness the butchering of his brothers the last words of the leader were "You... Idio..." as soon after the champion freed the head of the warband leader from the body this was the nail in the coffin for the rest of the Emperor's children as the tried to flee only to get gunned down by the first company squad the only thing remaining was the Thousand sons sorcerer who lived Serbanoiu offered redemption to the sorcerer the thousand sons agreed as he took an oath to serve the Knights Vigilant from now on the void battle however was a lot more simple as what was left of the Emperor's children ships were turned now only to scrap from the mighty guns of the chapter the returning of the champion with a heretic was somewhat frowned upon the (old) Grand Marshal Crabbus would have little trust to the sorcerer or any thousand sons but this was not to be the judgment of the new recruit as he joined the 4th company that suited a space marine of his talent Sorcerer now known to the chapter as Nerak of the 4th would serve his company and the chapter loyally History in the Chapter The Vanishing. Nerak was one among the battle brothers of the 4th Company that were in the event they called "The Vanishing" where the Marshal, The Captain, and many battle brothers vanished without a word. Critically weakened, the 4th Company would have been forced to disband if it were not for the then Grand Marshal Crabbus who called for the 4th to vote for a new Marshal. Nerak was one of the candidates alongside Lurker and Censored. After the vote was cast, the 4th company chose Censored for the new Marshal. Nerak was promoted to Weaver but after helping with the organization of the Company's new hierarchy system, he was honored by being promoted to Captain of the 4th The Grand Hunt 4th Company engages in their annual Hunt of the Shadows, where the astartes of the 4th Company are bid to steal themselves from sight and hide from the relentless pursuit of the psychic Weavers. 6th Marshal Censored is invited to partake in the simulation as a fugitive and is pursued by none other than the 4th Company Captain Nerak himself. Upon discovering this, and knowing that conventional stealth tactics will never overcome the psychic scrutiny of 4th Company command, Censored opts for an unconventional strategy, boarding the Verum Imperatorem, the famed strike cruiser of 4th Company, where he is able to procure the gear of a Blade, the hunter designation of the company. With their agreed time allocation running short, Nerak and his men desperately follow clues leading to Censored, hiding behind their own front doors. Having found and traced the missing armor, Nerak confronts the wearer at knife point, only for Censored to reveal his face after the expiration of the timer.